For Him I'll Change!
by shadonicx1
Summary: After being rejected by Natsuru Akane runs into a cloaked figure who gives her a necklace that would guarrantee any boy's love for her... the catch? she must give up her normal personallity for the personallity of a flirt! NatsuruXAkane
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I DO NOT OWN Kämpfer!**

"Natsuru-san!"

"oh… Akane-chan… it's you"

"I want to ask you something…"

"what?"

"well… I-um… would you… like to umm… go out with me sometime…"

He sighed "Akane… I told you, if Sakura-san wasn't always on my mind… maybe, but now…"

"b-but Sakura only loves the female you…"

"it's still me though!"

"yeah but…" she hung her head

"I'm sorry Akane-chan… it's not going to…" he paused at a gun cocking "work…"

"Kusoyaro Natsuru! Frickin Teme! My pussy other half is too frickin shy to say it!" she pinned him up against the wall… her face slightly red "I uh… I love you…"

_Akane… _she didn't listen to his protests and leaned in for a kiss, he shoved her off and ran away, Akane had changed back "N-Natsuru-san?!" _well done Akane, you just made the stupidest mistake of your life!_ She headed for home until she was stopped by a hooded figure who's face was darkened

"Mishima Akane…"

"h-hai?"

"I have an offer for you you won't refuse…"

"what is it?"

"An item that would give you a chance with any boy you desired…"

"w-why would you do that… what's the catch?"

"well… your normal personality might suffer a little… you would slowly become a lot more… flirty, but that's what you want isn't it? To be like Kaede so that Senou Natsuru will notice you?"

"H-Hai! H-how does it work?" she questioned as the figure produced a necklace in the shape of a heart, it was deep red in colour

"As I said Akane… wear this and they'll be drooling at you're feet…" the shady figure explained, dangling the piece of jewellery in front of her

"R-Really?"

"yes…" Akane smiled brightly, _Finally, I get a chance with Natsuru-san… _she thought, reaching out hesitantly for it and slipping the necklace around her neck, it shone with red light which faded as quickly as it came, Akane smiled all the way home. She crashed out on the bed and thought of all the things they could do together…

_Tommorow Natsuru-san… I'll give Kaede a run for her money…_

Akane felt weird… her vision blurred as she slowly lost consciousness, she would wake to find some severe changes had been made to her body.

"Ahh! M-m-my hair…" it had grown longer, all the way down her back, her vision impared with her glasses on, she removed them to find she could see clearly, her boobs were? And her lips felt so soft as she felt them with her fingers, inhumanly soft… as she slipped on a much shorter skirt than her regular outfit, it was a bit too short really… as she gazed at her new appearance in the mirror, one thought crossed her mind

_This is going to be the best time of my life!_

Natsuru POV

"man… I wonder if Sakura-san will stop by today… then again I would need Akane-chan to transform… she'd probably shoot me now…"

"Natsuru-san…" Natsuru heard a familiar voice, he turned around and…

His jaw fell through the floor and came out the other end of the earth

"A…A-A-A-A-Akane!" she walked closer to him "W-W-What happened to you?" she walked closer still, Natsuru could smell her hair, he wanted someone to pinch him… Akane was drop dead gorgeous…

"I don't know…" he couldn't draw his eyes from the large heart necklace around her neck… was it… glowing? "but I like it…"

"A-A-Akane-chan… do you wanna umm… walk to school with me?"

"Sure… Natsuru-**kun**…" she giggled and took his hand _She called me kun! Why am I getting so attracted to Akane? How did she get so beautiful in one day?!_ Natsuru's mind=Blown

"umm… Are you okay Natsuru-**kun**?" she asked

"Y-yeah…" Natsuru tried to hide the bulge in his pants… stealing a look every now and then, trying to make sure Akane didn't think he was peeping

"Natsuru-**kun**…" he loved the way his name rolled off her tongue and the way she emphasized the honorific… "Never mind…"

"what?

"I'll speak to you about it later…" they arrived at the divide between the boys and girls side

"Ohhh! Who's that with Senou Natsuru!?"

"Is that Mishima Akane? She looks totally different"

"when did she get so hot?"

"lucky guy!"

"a **Fourth** beauty of seitetsu!" she pecked Natsuru on the cheek and walked away

"J-Ja ne!" _I'm surprising myself! This thing is really working!_ She flicked her hair in front of everyone and walked inside, beaming with delight, creating more ooh's and ahh's as the girls followed her and the boys attempted to do so but thought better of it as boys were banned from the girls side

"Senou! What happened to her?"

"I…don't know…"

Meanwhile, a certain brown haired wonder looked on with envy and stormed off.

At registration

Akane was the talk of the school now, she could probably have anyone she wanted, but there was only one she would have, she used her pass to get over to the boys side and once outside **his** class, knocked on the door

"Natsuru-kun… someone is here to see you…"

"oh?" Natsuru pushed past the fanboys and stepped outside, Akane instantly grabbed his hand and pulled him to a currently unused room

"Natsuru-kun… I'm here to see you…" she threw herself into Natsuru's arms…

"Akane…" her breathing was faster now, the look in her eyes said _Natsuru… I want you!_ Natsuru was having a hormone overload as her head was in his chest, he took in the smell of her hair again as he stroked it, she looked up, her gaze meeting his _Kiss me! This isn't enough!_ Is what he guessed she was thinking, that necklace again… what is it? Simply by looking at it filled Natsuru's head of thoughts about kissing her… he fought the urge to kiss his friend, it could ruin their friendship, their faces drew closer together… Natsuru was hesitant still, Akane grabbed his shirt and pulled him into her, crashing his lips into hers, Natsuru was shocked but slowly the kiss consumed him till she was moaning his name out

"Nat-su-ru!" they both stopped, completely out of breath.

"Akane… you…where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"I don't know… probably fate or something…" she moved forward again, her heart beating faster, the bell for class rang, "well… I'll see you at break then, Natsuru-**kun**…" quickly kissing him on the lips, she walked away, giving him a wink as she left.

A few minutes after Akane and Natsuru left for school

"Natsuru… where are you?" Kaede frowned, _I guess he doesn't want to walk with me today…_ she noticed a boy about her age walking in her direction

"um… excuse me… am I going the right way to seitetsu high school?"

"hmm? Yeah… You're new right? I'll show you if you want…"

"thanks! Uhh…"

"Sakura Kaede" she extended her hand

"Katsuya Minato! Nice to meet ya Sakura-san"

"that's a cool bracelet…" she looked at the blue accessory on his arm _you wouldn't say that if you knew what it could do…_

They began walking towards the school

"so… what are your hobbies then Katsuya-san?"

"well… the usual things really, then I kinda developed a hobby of… magic… and lightning…. Is that weird?"

"no! sounds cool" _Sakura-san is pretty… I bet I don't stand a chance… there are probably loads of guys that fancy her…_

"well this is it… I'll see you later then… Katsuya-san" she waved and disappeared from sight

"sugoi…" he entred the boys side.

Natsuru POV: normal time

_How did Akane do it!? How did her hair grow so long, how did her eyes get better, how did her… boobs get bigger and how did her… _

_their faces drew closer together… Natsuru was hesitant still, Akane grabbed his shirt and pulled him into her, crashing his lips into hers, Natsuru was shocked but slowly… the kiss consumed him._

_How did her lips… ARGH! One day I reject her the next I'm shoving her onto the table kissing her! I just don't get it… why am I drawn to her suddenly?_

"_A…A-A-A-A-Akane!" she walked closer to him "W-W-What happened to you?" she walked closer still, Natsuru could smell her hair, he wanted someone to pinch him… Akane was drop dead gorgeous…_

"_I don't know…" he couldn't draw his eyes from the large heart necklace around her neck… was it… glowing? "but I like it…" _

"_A-A-Akane-chan… do you wanna umm… walk to school with me?"_

"_Sure… Natsuru-__**kun**__…"_

_Natsuru-__**Kun…**_her voice echoed in his head, making it excruciatingly difficult to pay attention to what was on the board in class…

Akane POV

_We kissed! I can't believe it! Natsuru-kun likes me! More than that… he's head over heels in __**love with me!**__ This is beyond my wildest dreams! Maybe we could go on a date! Not like last time…_ she remembered the 2 days they spent at the swimming resort… along with Shizuku, Mikoto and Kaede…

her imagination ran wild…

"Akane-chan… I want to ask you something" the blue haired bombshell announced, placing his hands on her waist

"w-what is it Natsuru-kun?"

"Will… will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! I will Natsuru-kun!" he brought her chin up as they kissed under the stars, when they broke away, he said

"just call me Natsuru… Akane…" he stroked her long hair…

She snapped back to reality, the bell for break had rung, she giggled to herself _Time to go and see Natsuru-kun again!_ She smiled as she ran to the library.

Kaede had also made her way to the library _That boy from before… A Kampfer… it seems Natsuru is going to take forever to turn, he seems pretty nice… I wonder what he's really like… I'll find out soon enough I suppose_… she smiled devilishly **(AN: if you guys haven't seen all of the Kampfer anime then Kaede's action's probably won't make sense)**

Natsuru made it to the library, out of breath, only to see Kaede

"Natsuru-san!"

"oh Sakura-san… it's you…"

"are you alright?"

"yeah… I'm waiting for someone…"

"who?"

"Natsuru-kun!"

"huh? Akane-chan!" Kaede watched as Akane embraced Natsuru tightly

"I missed you already…"

"me too… how about we go somewhere more… private…" she lead him to the corner of the library where no one would see them, slammed him into the wall and started kissing his neck

"Akane-chan…" she leant towards his ear and whispered softly

"Natsuru-kun… I fell in love with you the first day I met you… not transformed that is… I wanted you so badly…"

"I know Akane-chan… I was just… so mad about Sakura-san that I… well I… I ignored you… but now…" he hugged her close to his chest "you had me from the moment I saw you this morning…" she pushed harder and smashed her lips into his as Natsuru deepened their kiss… Akane slowly put one arm after the other around his neck… "Akane-chan… we can't stay here, we'll get caught…"

"I don't care if people see… I won't let some rules get in the way of us Natsuru-kun…" Natsuru smiled as he took control

"you know the rules! Please refrain from romance in the library…" it would seem the class president Sengou Shizuku had seen their little "session"

"oops… busted…" Natsuru laughed nervously as everyone turned to see Mishima Akane and a flustered Senou Natsuru

"MISHIMA AKANE MADE OUT WITH SENOU NATSURU!!!" the news spread like wildfire

"see Natsuru-kun… everyone will know now… nothing… to…hide…" her hands in his hair as she slowly closed her eyes, exhaling heavily as she closed in and…

"Natsuru-san! Report to the student council president's office now…"

"great…"

"I'm sorry Natsuru-kun…" he was going to talk to Akane about how they should probably be a bit more discreet, his attention drawn towards her necklace again, it shone brightly and Natsuru forgot about that thought altogether

"good luck Natsuru-kun…" she gently kissed his cheek as he reluctantly let go of her waist.

Minato POV

"Oh… Sakura-san"

"Katsuya-san…"

"what's all the shouting about?"

"her…" Kaede pointed towards… _Whoa… who's she?_ He noticed a blue bracelet on her arm as well _We're teammates! _ His gaze returned to Kaede

"what's up? You look a little down…"

"nothing really! Just thinking…"

"oh…"

"well… I'll see you after school then… Katsuya-san…" she smiled at him and walked away.

Natsuru POV

"oh boy…" Natsuru entered the room to find Shizuku

"Seno-kun…"

"Shizuku…"

"Why are you with Akane? I thought you loved me!"

"look… my heart was torn between 4 people… and I chose…"

"and I'm guessing Mishima-san's sudden change and you choosing her are related then…"

"I… don't know… she looks amazing! And that necklace she wears… it always seems to shine when I look at it… I can't take my eye's off of her, it's almost impossible for me to believe that yesterday she was the shy bespectacled girl with a crush on me…" Shizuku circled him for a second, the next thing you know she pins him against the wall

"don't you love me? Nat-su-ru…" she pulled his face into a kiss, their lips connect as She practically shoves her tongue down his throat, the door bursts open to reveal Akane, by the point she walked in they were on the floor, rolling around, Natsuru pushed her off of him.

"A-Akane-chan… this isn't what it looks like…"

"I know Natsuru-kun… you still love me don't you?" she says seductively as her necklace glows, Natsuru plants a quick kiss on her cheek

"does that answer your question?" Akane smirks devilishly at Shizuku and shoves Natsuru into the wall

"no…" Her soft lips collide with his as he gazes into her deep, green orbs, he feels like they are in another world as he closes his eyes, and then… right in front of Shizuku… they break away as she whispers "Natsuru… I'm going to make you mine…" her tongue slides up his neck as Natsuru's heart beats faster and faster, he feels Akane's lips close around his neck as she sucked hard _**IS AKANE GIVING ME A HICKEY!**_

**AN: OMG! First NatsuruxAkane fic on this site!**

**Harkiri Tora: R&R please… **


	2. Chapter 2

She broke off from his neck and brushed her lips over the spot where she had just marked him while whispering "Natsuru-kun… I love you…" _AHH! This is a bit __**too**__ flirty!_

"A-Akane…" _She marked me… I… guess I should do it back… wait that's… no… not now anyway… Screw it!_ He stroked her face, her skin soft to the touch… "just call me Natsuru…" he plants kisses all the way up her neck making her moan with pleasure as he closes his lips around her neck…

"Natsuru!" after a few moments… it was done, he turned and noticed Shizuku _Oh crap! Kinda forgot she was there…_ Akane pulled his face around "forget about her…" _Ahh! It's like the words are coming out of my mouth without me thinking about it!_ "just… pretend she's not there…" Shizuku left in tears

"Akane…"

"yes?"

"Where did you get that necklace?"

"oh this… someone gave it to me…"

"ok… anyway! That's not important to me right now!" he pushed back, now he had her down on the table

"Akane…"

"yes Natsuru?"

"do you love me?"

"yes… more than anything…"

"good… coz I sure as hell love you…" he mustered up the courage "Mishima Akane… Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Senou Natsuru…" she gazed into his eyes… the bulge in Natsuru's pants refusing to go thanks to Akane giving him a hickey… "I…" she frowned as the bell signalling the end of break ended "I would love to!"

Minato sighed… "well… there's the bell… guess I'm off then…" _Wait… did Sakura-san say she'd see me __**After**__ school?_ He thought, going to his next class, he bumped into a flustered looking guy with blue hair "Ah! Gomen…"

"It's okay" he pulled him up with his hand… _Wait... is that a? yeah! He's a blue Kämpfer too!_

_Wha? Another Kämpfer! Blue though…_ they both said at the same time

"Nani! Y-you're a… a Kämpfer!"

"well… at least we're on the same side… Katsuya Minato…"

"yeah… Senou Natsuru…"

"Oh yeah! The one that's with Mishima-san…"

"you know Akane?"

"That serious huh? No I don't… I only know she's a blue Kämpfer…"

"eee! N-n-n-no! well we… are, do you… fancy anyone…"

"N-no!" _Sakura-san…_

"Sakura-san huh?"

"WAH! How did you know?"

"everyone does…"

"I walked to school with her and she… she told me we'd walk home as well…"

"be careful around her… she's not as nice as she seems…" he remembered it all to well… how he nearly erased his friends from existence…

"what are you talking about?"

"N-nothing… never mind" they went their separate ways and made it to class

_What did he mean… she's not as nice as she seems… she seems alright to me… hmm..._

Lunch

"Katsuya-san!"

"oh! Sakura-san… you ok?"

"yeah… I was thinking… do you want a entrails animal plushie? I have loads…"

_AHH! Then again… they don't ALL talk right?_

"Sure… if… you are okay with parting with one… I won't force you…"

"Of course not! You're my friend Katsuya-san…" _weird… most boys would jump at the chance of a gift from me… he's… different… I will give him __**that**__ one…_ she produced a black coloured Harakiri Tora…

"here! This is a rare one…"

"Th-thank you very much…"

"It's okay… it's no big deal…" _The black Kämpfer… the only male the moderator's smile on…_

He placed the bloody looking plushie inside his bag, he felt a hand on his shoulder…

"**You should just stop being a scaredy-cat and confess already!**" he whirled around, the hand on his shoulder gone

"Sakura-san… did you just?"

"what?"

"oh… never mind, I thought you said something…" _She's testing me… she's trying to see how perverted and forward I am… I prefer not to be like that… wait till the times right Minato… good things come to those who wait…_

"No… not a thing at all!" she smiled brightly at him"You're funny Katsuya-san…"

"haha! Sorry… look at me! I'm getting paranoid now…" Kaede giggled

"will you still meet me after school?"

"If… you're not busy… I don't want to be rude… I'm not doing anything though…"

"great! I'll see you then! Take good care of Harakiri Tora!" she waved as he laughed nervously…

"Mou… I wish Akane would stop by… we can't make out in the library anymore… then again she does have a pass…" he had been trying to cover his hickey up… it would start up more rumors

"Natsuru!" Akane waved at him

"Akane… I was just thinking about you… like I do whenever you are not here…"

"aww… that's sweet Natsuru…" she immediately began kissing him, her hands on his chest, slowly pushing him into some lockers as he ran his fingers through her hair, they were interrupted by another of Natsuru's friends who was in love with him… Mikoto…

"Natsuru! Nice to see y- oh… Akane-chan… you guys are really… going for it…" they broke away as Natsuru stated

"Haven't you heard yet Mikoto? Akane and I are going out…"

"yeah right!"

"Kondou-san… we're a bit busy here… but if you want proof…" she pulled down Natsuru's collar to reveal her mark on him as she showed hers, Mikoto gasped

"A…A-A hikey! Oh… well, I guess there go my chances then…"

"yeah… now can you go away!"

_This is horrible… I've become so selfish… this is doing me more harm than good!_ She attempted to remove the necklace, she couldn't take it off… it was like it was bound to her

_You made this decision! You live with it… I'm making your life perfect Akane… you want Natsuru to be all yours don't you?_

_Y-Yes but_

_Then I will do anything to make him yours!_

As Mikoto left, Natsuru took control, whirling Akane around and slamming her into the lockers as he passionately kissed her, drowning her in his love… it felt good… "stop… I love you Akane… but we're going a bit fast don't you think?"

"Aww… is Natsuru scared?"

"no… it's not that… but"

"well then it doesn't matter…" she said softly pressing her lips to his, swiftly pulling away "was that not enough Natsuru?"

"Not nearly enough…"

"good…" she grabbed his face and kissed him deeply, her tongue snaking around in his mouth, he joined in, their tongues battling for supremacy, both of them moaning… they had attracted quite a large croud

"Natsuru… I love you…"

"I know Akane…"

"LOOK! SENOU NATSURU AND MISHIMA AKANE HAVE HICKEYS! AND THEY ARE MAKING OUT!!!"

"oh boy… Another rumour has started then…"

"yeah…"

The bell rang, once again ending their session, Natsuru turned to leave, Akane gripped his hand

"Natsuru?"

"Yeah?"

"how about after school we go back to your house and… get a bit more passionate…" she whispered in his ear

"Y-You… you mean?"

"no silly… not **that**" she winked as Natsuru quickly kissed her Hickey spot, making her giggle with pleasure "ooh… Natsuru… you **can** be a flirt when you want to… see ya!"

"I must be the luckiest guy in the world…" he said in a daze.

After school

"Natsuru-san…"

"Sakura-san…"

"Who would **you** be waiting for?"

"you first…"

"I'm waiting for Katsuya-san…"

"Minato! No way!"

"yeah! And you…"

"A-Akane…"

"Mishima-san huh…"

"Yeah…" Natsuru was almost drooling _Uggh! This is why I __**hate**__ boys! Then again… I'm waiting for one…_

_Impossible! He's only been here two days and Sakura-san Is walking home with him! Lucky bugger…_

"Sakura-san!" Minato walked over to her "Have you been waiting long? I wasn't late was I?"

"Don't worry Katsuya-san… it's fine… so… shall we go?"

"H-hai…" he smiled at Natsuru, his face said _Am I lucky or what!_

Time passes…

"well… this is my house… thank you Katsuya-san… you're a good friend…"

"no problem…"

"do you… want to come inside?"

"well I-uh…"

She smiled "I'll take that as a yes…" she lead him inside "My parents are out… so we're all alone… you could do **anything** you desired…"

"I couldn't do that to my friend…"

"Is that so…" she sat next to him, making him edgy, she scooted a little closer

"Sakura-san… are you okay?"

"don't play dumb Katsuya-san… you can't stop a woman's advances…" with every word she drew closer "You… Can't… Stop… Me…"

"Sakura-san… what are you d-Uhm!" she silenced him with a kiss, only a short peck on the lips… but enough…

"so… do they taste good… **Minato-san?**" he was silent… still shocked from her actions "I guess you want another taste… but first…" she put her arms around his neck, she whispered into his ear "I'll tell you something secret… I hate boys… don't want them… don't need them… they are disgusting and perverted… they are animals…" she moved her face closer "but you are different… Minato-san… you cared for my feelings, you didn't take advantage of every situation, and you showed respect for me… so I'm going to reward you…" she slowly brought his head closer to hers

"S-S-Sakura-Sa-"

"Kaede… just call me Kaede…" her lips connected with his, she pushed him over on the sofa so she was on top of him

"K-K-Kaede-ch-chan… does this mean that…"

"Yes, we'll stop for a minute…"

"ok…" she got off of him and flattened out her clothes, he did the same, he became lost in thought _Sakura-sa-… Kaede-chan kissed me! Me!_

"you know… you are the only boy I've ever let call me Kaede…"

"Thank you… Kaede-chan…" he was staring into space throughout their conversation, he paused and noticed that…

"Kaede-chan?"

"mm… what is it?" _Her personality is totally different from what she's like at school… _

"were… were you?"

"yes… staring at you the whole time… you are the only boy other than Natsuru I have ever done this to…" her gaze met his… _damn! My head feels like a ton of bricks just came down on it… what is…_ "Minato-san… transform for me…" _She knows about Kämpfer!_ Her eyes glowed, forcing Minato's transformation, he glanced at his contract bracelet, it was black! He transformed but instead of becoming a girl… he was wearing all black clothing… "do you know why you are the black Kämpfer Minato-san?"

"N-No… why?" she approached him again

"the black Kämpfer is the one who will protect the agent of the moderator's, the only male she shows interest in… you are the black Kämpfer… Because I love you… one thing…"

"what?"

"lose that shy personality… fight for me, and be mine…" Minato couldn't avert his gaze _Ahh! My head…_

"Hai…"

"good…" he found new courage inside him after looking in Kaede's eyes, he grabbed her and began kissing her passionately

"Kaede-chan…"

"just call me Kaede… Minato-kun…"

"K-Kaede…" his hands were in her long, soft hair, threading through it

"so… is my hair soft enough"

"Kaede… you're perfect… but you know…"

"what?"

"if you wanted me to call you Kaede and protect you and be yours… you didn't have to force me…"

"but I…" he took her hands

"Kaede… I love you… nothing is going to make me stop loving you… or stop protecting you… I'm yours… but I'll never do anything you don't want me to do… if you want to stop… just say, I won't take advantage of you Kaede…" he stroked her cheek as he spoke to her softly

"Thank you Minato-kun… I love you… this is why I chose you… you are the only boy I know who wouldn't take advantage of me… she pecked him on the cheek "could we… take things slowly now…"

"whatever you want Kaede…"

"Thank you… that means a lot to me…"

"I've outstayed my welcome… I should go…" he got up to leave, Kaede pulled him down

"you can stop by anytime…"

"thanks… could we… no… that's stupid… we just started our relationship…"

"yes… I will go on a date with you…"

"AHH! I wasn't going to ask that!"

"oh… go ahead then…"

"could I… kiss you once more… if you don't want to it's fine…" he looked outside, it had started pouring down with rain, Kaede's face lit up, she slowly walked towards him before pushing him out in the rain and kissing him, only for a few seconds though…

"was that romantic enough for you…"

"more than enough… Arigato!"

"see you tomorrow then…"

"yeah! Could I walk you to school again?"

"sure!"

"see ya… Kaede…"

"uhm! Minato…"


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**(AN: hope I didn't put you guys off by making Kaede a bit more… good if you like, she is still evil… you'll see as the plot unfolds a bit more… Please review as it keeps me motivated… I'm still gonna type more chapters if I don't, but it's always nice to get a good review and constructive criticism is welcomed, I will do my best to edit the story if something doesn't work/doesn't make sense…**

**Arigato!**

**Shadonicx1**

**PS: I got all my friends to start watching Kämpfer… they love it too… so yeah… more Kämpfer fans join the fight! **

**Matte Ne!)**


	4. Chapter 3

_Heh… Minato-kun could easily leave me… he won't fight for me then…_

Kaede's mind flashed with jealousy at Akane's new appearance… _she could have anyone she wanted… like Minato-kun… wait! One day she's normal… then she changes and wears a big heart necklace every moment of the day… which glows when someone she wants looks at it… if Minato-kun could get it for me… he has an amazing amount of willpower though… he resisted longer than Natsuru-san…_

_Ahh! We kissed! In the rain! That never happens! That's just something out of a movie! Kaede-chan… I can't wait for tomorrow! Oh… now I've got the __**entire male student body**__ to worry about… oh boy… I'm dead! Ahh… Kaede-chan is worth getting shouted at by every boy in the school for… they're just jealous anyway… it's not like we are going out yet… woah… Minato… calm down… you have to take it slow… like you promised… Kaede-chan is to die for but you don't want to do something stupid and have her leave you… AHH!_ He just slept from then…

"_Kaede-chan…"_

"_Minato-kun… I want you to look at me when we kiss…"_

"_why?"_

"_because I want our gazes to meet… and it will be more romantic… that __**is**__ what you want… Isn't it?"_

"_Y-yeah but…" _

"_I have something to ask you…"_

"_what is it?"_

"_you see… you know you said you would never cheat on me… well, Mishima Akane has an item that can make any boy fall in love with her… you are a decent looking guy… she might use it to make you cheat on me…"_

"_But she's with Natsur-"_

"_opinions change Minato-kun… Make Mishima-san fall for you… don't look at her necklace… and when the time comes… take it…"_

"_I can't do that! She's my team mate! It would kill her to see Natsuru leave her…"_

"_I know… but I can't take chances Minato-kun… If you love me you'll do it…"_

"_I can't!"_

_Her arms were around his neck, he took her waist… "If you do…" her eyes seemed to light up "I'll go on a date with you as your reward… ok?"_

_His eyes relaxed "H-Hai…"_

"_good… take this as an incentive…" she smiled as the gap between their lips closed… her eyes glowing orange as he felt her will completely envelope his mind…_

"UWAHH!" Minato woke with such a jolt that he fell out of bed, massaging his now bruised back, he got dressed and went down to make breakfast

"he he! Kaede-chan… I'm counting down the minutes until I can see you again…" he heard a knock at the door… "aww great! Who the hell's that at this hour…" he opened the door…

"Ohayo… Minato-kun…"

"K-Kaede-chan! W-w-what are you doing here?!" he rubbed his eyes to check he wasn't still dreaming

"Am I not allowed to see the boy that I like?"

"N-no! it's not that!"

"then it's fine…" they sat down on the sofa _We're taking it slow… don't go __**too**__ close to her…_ he sat at the far end of the sofa

"what's the matter Minato-kun… are you scared?"

"no… I guessed since we were taking it slow…"

"not so slow it's boring though…" she put her hand on his and her other hand stroked his face

"Kaede-chan…" she licked her lips teasingly "I…"

"no more talking…" she crawled closer to him until she had him up against the other end of the sofa "You want my tongue roaming around your mouth… admit it…" she said, placing a hand on his cheek

"well… I- you see…" glancing at the clock, he replied "damn! We're gonna be late for school!" she backed off

"fine… but you owe me a kiss Minato-kun…"

"hai…"

"and we're going to kiss in front of everyone…"

"NANI!"

"Please? I can't have any girls go for you, and you wouldn't like it if another guy dragged me off to do something… nasty would you?"

"No…"

"good… shall we go?"

"umm… yeah…" they left his house as he offered Kaede his hand, she smiled and took it, interlinking her fingers with his, they set off for school, they passed the bus stop to see Natsuru walk around the corner with Akane

"Oh! Natsuru!"

"Yo! How you doing?"

"good… you?" he gestured to Akane

"need I say more?"

"heh heh… well… I don't think you can beat me and Kae-" Natsuru clamped his hand over Minato's mouth

"what the hell!"

"if you wanna keep your relationship with Sakura-san… **Never** call her Kaede…" she had obviously heard their conversation

"what is it Natsuru-san? Minato-kun can call me Kaede if he wants… but he is **the only** boy who can call me that!"

_She lets him call her Kaede!_

"Come on Minato-kun… lets let them get on…"

"Hai! Matte Ne… Natsuru…"

"uhm…."

It wasn't long before he and Kaede arrived at school, hand in hand

"Wait… is that?"

"That's Katsuya Minato… the new kid… holding hands with Kaede Sakura…"

"No way! I don't believe it! Get everyone else!" the students from both sides came in droves to see them, they crowded them

"Katsuya! If you do anything to Sakura-san…"

"Could I take a picture of you two?"

Kaede leaned in and whispered softly

"Minato-kun… ready?"

"Hai… Kaede-chan…"

"Did he just call her?"

"K-Kaede…"

"…chan?"

She threw her arms around his neck…

"are they?"

"going to?"

"nah… he's only been here a few days… he doesn't stand a chance with Sakura-san…"

Minato slowly brought his lips to hers as she kissed back harder…

"KYAAAA!"

"KATSUYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the boys raged while the girls squealed, Kaede surprised Minato by prying an entrance to his mouth open with her tongue, making his eyes open with shock… he fought back with his tongue and soon they were tongue wrestling again

"KATSUYA! YOU ARE DEAD!!! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO SAKURA-SAN!"

"Be quiet! You vulgar boys! I love Minato-kun and if you do ANYTHING to him you will be sorry! Ne Minato-kun?"

"Hai… Kaede-chan…" they embraced lovingly, during which Minato stroked her hair passionately before they parted for their separate sides

"lucky bastard…"

"Kyaa!"

"Wish I was Minato…"

"Sakura-san! Why!"

"Kaede-sama! You finally chose!"

She winked at him as they left for registration.


	5. Chapter 4

_He has to fall so in love with me he'll fight for me… not just to protect me… Stupid man… you might be different from the other boys… but I wonder if it's just a shell… and if I keep knocking at it…_

… _It'll crack… revealing his true self…_

_Of all the girls… he had to be dating Sakura-san!_ Natsuru thought _I bet she's already trying to get him under her thumb and get him to kill us… and he's so blind by love he can't see it… or maybe he knows that… well… I suppose I'll just have to ask him…_

_I'm aware of what she's doing… she won't break me… I'm not her slave! I love her… why can't she accept that without trying to brainwash me into doing… why __**is**__ she trying to anyway? Did something happen between her and Natsuru? ARGH! I don't know anymore! What was that dream as well… her eyes… why did the perfect girl have to have to try and possess me?_

By break Kaede was getting frustrated because she couldn't work Minato out… he really **was **different… no matter what she tried… he wouldn't submit…

By break Natsuru was frustrated at trying to work out what Kaede would be planning

By break Minato was frustrated by his girlfr- the girl he was seeing… trying to control him…

"Minato!"

"Natsuru… you don't need to speak so loudly… my ears work just fine…"

"sorry…"

"I have something to ask you… did something happen between you and Kaede-chan? I want to know why she tried to take control of me…"

"that's what I came to tell you… you see… I was torn between 4 people… Sakura-san, Shizuku, Akane and Mikoto… because we wouldn't fight each other as Kampfers… the white Kampfer appeared and… Sakura-san played with my heart… and manipulated me into nearly erasing my friends from history… all for a stupid kiss!" he put a hand on Minato's shoulder "Don't make the same mistake I did… think it through and don't be so blind by love you can't see straight…"

"It's okay… she's tried… It hurts my head… but I can fight it… but it gets harder every time… she's just so damn hot… it's hard…"

"that's how she gets you… be careful… anyway, I'm off to one of my "meetings" with Akane… I assume you're off to see Sakura-san…"

"Yeah! Thanks Natsuru… I understand now… I won't be made to kill you… trust me…"

"…alright then…"

Natsuru went on while Minato waited for Kaede, she came towards him smiling

"hi!"

"yo…"

"a…are you ok Minato-kun?"

"y-yeah… I'm fine… lets go then!" he took her hand but she dragged behind…

"Minato-kun… you're a terrible liar… something's up… is it me?"

He sighed "well… no… never mind"

"no… tell me…"

"well… I spoke to Natsuru this morning… he told me what happened between you, him, Mishima-san, Kondou-san and Madame president..."

"I would never **dream** of doing that to you… I trust you and you trust me… I'm just worried about Mishima-san…"

"why?"

"I'll tell you later, I know what will cheer you up though…" she pulled him around the corner and leant in, he pushed her away

"I'm sorry Sakura-san… I'm not in the mood…" she wasn't taking no for an answer… her arms closed around his neck…

"Kaede… call me Kaede"

"look… I'm not going to"

"Ka-e-de…"

"K-Kaede-chan…"

"good… now… this might make you feel better…" she stole a quick kiss from him "want some more? There's a party at Shizuku-chans… and there will be loads of people there tonight… will you come?"

"sounds good…"

"alright!" she stroked his face gently and walked away

"Akane…" she didn't speak, she just pressed her lips to his… they remained like this for a while

"Natsuru… Madame president is throwing a party tonight… fancy it?"

"sure… sounds fun… Akane…"

"yes?"

"I'm worried Sakura-san's going to try something soon…"

"we beat her before… we can do it again…"

"not if she has the white Kampfer and Minato…"

"Don't worry about it… we'll fight when the time comes…" she threaded her hands through his hair… "but for now… I'm more interested in you than fighting…" he smiled at her as they kissed

"so you'll go to the party with me?"

"sure… as long as I don't have to drink alcohol… only joking…"

"heh heh!"

**Before The Party: Minato's house**

"heh! This is gonna be intense! … As… long as I don't get drunk that is… heh…" there was a knock on his door "oh… that'll be Kaede-chan…" he answered it to find Kaede wearing a short white skirt and a green top that left her shoulders uncovered (**the outfit she wears in the anime…**)

"hi!"

"hello…"

"you almost ready?"

"almost…"

"good… I have something to ask you…" now she spoke with a hint of venom in her voice… her whole personality changed…

"Kaede-chan…"

"Minato-kun… I want you to look at me when we kiss…"

"why?"

"because I want our gazes to meet… and it will be more romantic… that **is** what you want… Isn't it?"

"Y-yeah but…"

"I have something to ask you…"

"what is it?"

"you see… you know you said you would never cheat on me… well, Mishima Akane has an item that can make any boy fall in love with her… you are a decent looking guy… she might use it to make you cheat on me…"

"But she's with Natsur-"

"opinions change Minato-kun… Make Mishima-san fall for you… don't look at her necklace… and when the time comes… take it…"

"I can't do that! She's my team mate! It would kill her to see Natsuru leave her…"

"I know… but I can't take chances Minato-kun… dye your hair with this… If you love me you'll do it…" she produced some hair dye…

"I can't!"

Her arms were around his neck, he took her waist… "If you do…" her eyes seemed to light up "I'll go on a date with you as your reward… ok?"

_AHH! My head… this is major déjà vu as well… if this keeps up… AHHH!_

His eyes relaxed "H-Hai…"

"good… take this as an incentive…" she smiled as the gap between their lips closed… her eyes glowing orange as he felt her will completely envelope his mind…

**At the party: Minato POV**

Minato came around just as they neared the entrance

"how… how did I get here? We're at the party already?" Kaede squeezed his hand

"yes Minato-kun… you were going to get that necklace for me… remember?"

He felt that weird feeling gripping his mind again, his eyes drooped

"hai…" she squeezed his hand as they entered

"good... when you get the opportunity, take it… go as far as you need to… I won't get jealous…" she giggled "I'll keep Natsuru-san **busy**"

"ok…" they walked in to hear loud music, loads of people they didn't know, Shizuku, Mikoto, Natsuru and Akane.

"hey! How are you guys doing?" Kaede asked innocently

"fine fine…" was most peoples responses.

_I just have to wait till Akane __**isn't **__clinging to him…_

**Time skip: an hour later**

Kaede leaned in to Minato's ear "Minato-kun… I'm going to deal with Natsuru-san now… you know what to do… ne?" she pecked him on the cheek

"Hai…" she began to dance with Natsuru, before whispering something and winking before dragging him upstairs, Akane entered from the outside to see Natsuru by himself

"Natsuru! Did you wait for me this whole time?"

"Hai… is it wrong for me to be interested?" he pushed her to the wall

"I think we need to do this somewhere… private…" she took his hand and they climbed the stairs before entering the second room, she pushed him onto the bed and began kissing him passionately, the feel of her soft lips new to him, he was loving the taste, he tried to seem more like Natsuru by feigning shyness and breaking away

"you don't have to be polite with me Natsuru… we're way past that…" she rolled off the bed and began to take off her clothes, Minato stared at her in her underwear "seen enough?" she teased

"never…" they quickly kissed before Minato removed his top and hesitated for a second, she still had the necklace on

"you're not scared are you…" she teasingly slowly began to remove her bra before leaning towards him and whispering his name "Minato…" the colour returned to his eyes

"ahh… my head… Mishima-san! What hap… oh Sakura-san… wait if you knew I wasn't Natsuru… why are we even here?"

"because…" she placed her hands on her underwear "why have just Natsuru… when I can have both of you…" before he could answer she pressed her lips to his "you want me don't you Minato-**kun**?" he removed his jeans "because I want you… and that thick rod you're hiding in your pants…"

He swallowed nervously… _this is my first time… what to do…_ Akane laughed

"you shy boy… here… I'll help you…" her necklace began to glow

_Heh heh! It really does work on any boy…_ Minato's head was filled with the uncontrollable urge to take her virginity and give up his… _so this is it's power… _they were rolling around in a long, passionate kiss

"stop… I can't…" Kaede's words echoed in his mind… _do whatever is necessary… I won't get jealous…_ he fell back under Kaede's hypnosis and removed his underwear…

After kissing, thrusting, moans and screams of pleasure they both collapsed

"phew…" they were breathing heavily and slept.

As Kaede "distracted" Natsuru with kisses after getting him drunk, she thought of everything she could do when she got the necklace, she smirked to herself evily _He's doing everything for me… Now all I have to do is ditch him and_

_Wait… this is wrong…_

_You've never had a problem with it before, why now_

_He… he actually cares about me though… I'm going to tear him apart now…_

_And your point is… you are an agent for the moderators, you have to do this…_

_But I… I love him…_

_Then get him to join you…_

_But he would never approve of what we do…_

_Then its tough… kill him…_

She mentally wrestled with herself before falling asleep

*next day*

Minato couldn't believe he had had sex… he gazed at Akane's perfect body, she was too good to be true… he then gazed at the necklace… _I have to do this…_ he slowly took it off her neck and left.

Kaede exited her room to see Minato holding it… the key to everything she wanted…

"Minato! I love you so much!" she pecked him on the cheek before they left for his house, she pushed him onto the sofa and began kissing him relentlessly

"god I love you… but… there is one thing, I need you to join me in making the Kämpfer fight each other to the death… or you make them fall for you and kill them… you have to do this if you want me that badly…" _I could just make him, he derserves a choice_

_Who cares what he thinks! Force him to fight for you…_

"I… I can't do that! I'm a Kämpfer myself and I hate to fight… you're the girl of my dreams Kaede… but… I won't be a part of this… is that all I am to you? A tool?"

"Minato… please? For me?" she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, he pushed her away…

"I'm not that stupid… you can't use our relationship to better yourself!"

"if you won't join me… No… I can't do it… I won't force you… but you realize the moderators will make me kill you…"

"yeah…"

"good… now… how about I cut the act…" she caught him in an embrace as her eyes glowed again, Minato didn't fall under her spell though…

"wh-what?"

"you need eye contact for that… too bad…"

"fine then, you forgot something…" she fastened the necklace on

"damn!" she advanced towards him, nothing happened, then… everything in Kaede's world went black…


	6. Chapter 5: Love, the tender trap

**AN: Really sorry guys! I haven't updated in like... years! I've just been really busy with exams and whatnot, still am really and I've had major writers block but today I shall try to update at least one fanfic chapter a week!**

Chapter 5:Love, the tender trap. Akane slowly awoke, looking around in a daze, a huge hangover present... wait... it wasn't that... she couldn't see anymore... she got her glasses out she'd had with her in case and put them on, she could see now... she suddenly realised "N-No... it can't be..." she ran to the nearest mirror and saw her appearance was back to normal... she was saddened yet happy, that horrible, slutty personality that controlled her was gone but she now was back to being bespectacled, unpopular, nerdy Akane... She sobbed deeply "He loved me..." She sighed and left the house where the party had taken place, she hadn't found Natsuru there anyway. She walked home looking down. Meanwhile, Minato was leaning over Kaede's unconscious body worriedly, "She'll be ok... I hope... that necklace has brought everyone nothing but trouble... everyone just uses it to better themselves and it only ends up corrupting people..." He tried to take the jewellery off of the girl, to no avail, it wouldn't be removed. He groaned in frustration. "Well... guess there's nothing to do but wait until she comes around..." He took the girl up to her room and put her sleeping body on the bed, he took a look at her sleeping form and blushed slightly before leaving the room and sleeping on her sofa... Kaede slowly began to come around, she got up and ran to the mirror and gasped. "Now I see why Mishima didn't want to give this up!" She giggled and ran downstairs to where Minato was sleeping. "Minato... wake up.." she whispered in the boys ear, he slowly awoke  
"K-Kaede?" He blushed, wow... but he knew what he had to do. "Minato... you're going to be mine now, you **will** fight for me and destroy the others..." She glared at him "I'll reward you..." she tempted him, bringing a finger to her lips "No... I won't be used Kaede... I'm not your puppet! Do you even love me?" He asked, she remained silent and flung her arms around him, the necklace had made every part of her perfect... her body, her voice, there was no way he could leave "Please Minato?" She looked into his eyes "No... I can't." He said firmly "I can't become some puppet for you... I'm sorry Kaede, but until you can give up your ambition of killing and manipulating my team mates and friends I can't be with you... goodbye." He walked firmly towards her front door and left. "Well... looks like I'll have to do it myself... I can make any boy I want my slave now..." the girl smirked. "I can't believe I was so easily used... I thought she was the one..." Minato sighed deeply "It's weird... I thought I'd be more depressed that we're over now... but It kinda makes me... happy..." He began to walk back to his own house only to bump into none other than Akane on the way... _Great... as if this couldn't get any more awkward..._ he thought to himself "H-Hello Minato-san..." Akane fiddled with her fingers nervously "Oh... Hey Akane... I..."  
"I..."  
"I'm sorry..." they both said simultaneously "I never meant for any of that to happen Akane-chan... Sakura-san used me... I thought she genuinley had feelings for me... but it turned out to be all lies... I'm sorry... I took that necklace ffrom you... Sakura has it..."

"Oh... th-that's ok... to be honest... I wanted rid of it anyway, it was consuming me, but... now I'll never have Natsuru-san..." She looked saddened somewhat, Minato put his hands on the girls shoulders and looked her in the eyes "Akane... you love Natsuru don't you?"  
"Y-Yes..."  
"Well then why do you need some necklace to change who you are? Natsuru should love you for who you are truly, not some changed version of you with all the best bits in, everyone has flaws, you just have to learn to deal with them and accept them, you're cute and funny and lots of other things too, you should try to win Natsuru's heart on your own back! I know you can do it." He encouraged her. "I... I guess you're right... no... I know you're right!" She smiled, uplifted "I'll win Natsuru-san's heart fair and square!" She giggled, lifting her fist up "Thank you Minato-san" She hugged the boy tightly causing him to blush as she walked away "I'll see you later!" "Natsuru... you're a lucky guy" He mused before returning to his home "Well... the right one's out there for me somewhere... just got to find her I guess..." he smiled weakly. "Well... I've apologized to Akane-chan..." he smiled, somewhat content, the next day his life would take yet another twist and he would have a chance encounter with a girl who would change his life forever for the better... And as everyone slept on the aftermath of the craziness that had happened over the past week, that day came. "Phew... good to finally be back in Japan! Sure I had fun out excavating but it's good to be home!" The light brown haired girl giggled slightly to herself as the sun beamed down, "Guess I should go visit Natsuru now!" she smiled and made her way to her childhood friends house. Of Course this girl was none other than Kondou Mikoto who had previously left on an archeology trip after seeing how "good" Akane and Natsuru were together, that thought ran through her head again "Maybe I'll... skip it today..." She looked down and turned around, heading back in a random direction, it didn't matter where as long as it wasn't where they were... Her feet eventually carried her to a park where she sat alone on some swings, sitting there in melancholy... "Guess he's finally chosen huh... I guess he was going to choose eventually... I always thought he was the one for me... but I guess seeing as he's with her... maybe not, well, guess there's someone out there for me!" She mustered up some happiness from inside her... It didn't stay long... She hung her head "I should face facts... I'm too tomboyish... Not pretty enough..." She put her face in her hands. Minato awoke slowly "Well... it's going to be a loong day... I'll go straighten everything out with Natsuru later... but I guess for now I'll head down to the park... have nothing better to do..." He shrugged and left the house. It didn't take long before he came across a sobbing girl there _Wonder what has her so upset..._ he pondered before slowly approaching the swings. "Mind if I sit here?" He sat down on the adjacent swing "Huh? … oh no, go ahead..." The girl lifted her head briefly and looked at him _heh... she's kinda cute..._ "So uh... how come you're so upset... here all alone?" He questioned "Oh... well there's this boy I like... and he's had 4 girls including me all after him and now... he's chosen one and well... it wasn't me and so... I'm a bit upset but also happy... I know that the one is still out there for me... I don't know why I told you all this... I just feel like I can trust you... just this feeling that came over me..." The girl giggled to herself lightly "Similar thing happened to me... thought I'd found the one... she just used me for her own selfish desires...now I'm back on the search for the one..." He smiled "Katsuya Minato" He introduced, offering his hand to shake "Kondou Mikoto" The girl smirked and shook his hand, then squeezing it so it caused him pain "owww!"  
"Haha! Gotcha!" She smirked like a little girl pulling a prank. 


End file.
